


Kotyonok

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Victor, Yurio & Yuuri are all in a polyamorous relationship.





	Kotyonok

HI REQUEST ME THANK YOU I'M BORED ENJOY THIS TRASH

 

"Vityaaa! Make me food, I'm hungry!" Yurio yelled as he stepped into his best friend's apartment. Pft, apartment, place was a house on it's own. Yuuri popped his head out from the kitchen.  
"He's stretching in the practice room, Yurio!" The Japanese man yelled with a smile. Yurio ran up to Yuuri, giving him a hug.  
"Not even knocking anymore, huh?" Yuuri teased, wrapping his arm around the Russian's waist for a moment.  
"I don't see the point, it would take more time for you to come to the door," Yurio leaned against his best friend and lover, "but if you really want me to knock, I will." Yurio said. Yuuri laughed and pushed up his glasses.  
"You don't have to Yurio, I'm teasing."  
"Good, because I wasn't going to anyways." Yurio replied, bluntly.  
Yuuri laughed, and lightly smacked Yurio's ass.  
"Such a brat."  
Viktor finally came out from stretching hugging both of his boys.  
"Yuri! We missed you, Kotyonok!" Viktor said, pressing a kiss to Yurio's cheek. Yurio giggled and went to hug his other lover.  
"I missed you too, Vitya."  
"I'm making katsudon, since you said you were hungry." Yuuri piped in.  
"Thank you, Yuuri." Yurio said, chastely kissing Yuuri on the lips. Yuuri just smiled, and began preparing for dinner.  
Viktor picked up Yurio, walking to the living room.  
"Hey! Blyad, Put me down!!" Yurio yelled, struggling in Viktor's grip.  
"Hush, Kotyonok." Viktor said, sitting on the couch with Yurio in his lap. Yurio sulked.  
"You could have just asked me to sit with you, idiot." Yurio snapped, crossing his arms. The older Russian simply giggled and held onto Yurio tighter.  
"Dinner will be ready soon, so don't touch eachother too much!" Yuuri called. Yurio blushed and looked up at the eldest of the trio. Viktor kissed the top of his head and tauntingly grabbed at the small bulge in Yurio's jeans. Yurio mewled and squirmed in the older Russian's hold.  
"Now, now, Kotyonok. Be patient." Viktor chided. Soon Yuuri called them into the kitchen for food. They ate calmly, making good conversation. After dinner, they all transferred to the living room for a movie, though most of the attention would be on eahother rather than the movie. They made it ten minutes through the movie before they began to playfully tease eachother.  
"Hard already, Yurio?" Yuuri mocked, running his hands up Yurio's shirt and tweaking his nipples. A small moan slipped past Yurio's lips as Viktor unbuttoned his pants, slipping them down Yurio's legs. The Blond let out a strangled moan as Viktor roughly grabbed his cock through his boxers.  
"What do you think, Yuuri? Should we let our little Kotyonok cum tonight?" Viktor chided. Yuuri smirked, and made a face to look like he was in deep thought.  
"I don't know, Vitya... Has Kotyonok been a good boy lately?" Yuuri teased, pinching Yurio's nipples.  
"Y-Yes!" The youngest of the trio whined loudly.  
"Hush." The Platinum blond said simply, and finally pulled down the younger Russian's boxers, his hard, red cock popping out.  
"I'll be back." Viktor said, standing and walking away. Yuuri teasingly toyed with the tip of Yurio's cock. Viktor came back, holding two objects behind his back.  
"Hmm?" Yuuri made a noise of question. The Russian man held the two objects up, revealing a cockring and lube.  
"Vityaaa.." Yurio whined. Yuuri smacked Yurio's ass.  
"No whining, Kotyonok~" Yuuri chided. He held onto the younger Russian while Viktor slipped the cockring on to Yurio's hard dick. Yurio pouted.  
"Hands and knees, Kotyonok." Viktor said softly. Yurio got onto his hands and knees, looking back at Yuuri and Viktor. The eldest pushed Yurio's head back forward.  
"No peeking." He said. Yurio could hear the sound of the lube cap popping open. Yurio sulked for a moment until he felt Viktor's fingers at his ass. Two lube-slicked fingers pushed past the tight ring of muscle, pulling a moan from the Blond. Yuuri's grazed over Yurio's ass, calming him. The older Russian pushed a third finger into Yurio, thrusting slowly, aiming for his prostate.  
Viktor smacked Yurio's ass, and it wasn't playful like Yuuri.  
"Whine one more time, and I'll stop completely and you can enjoy being in chastity for a week." Viktor said, pushing in a fourth finger. Yurio let out a mix of a whine and a moan.  
"You like that, Kotyonok? You like the thought of having your cock locked up, not being able to relieve yourself?" Yuuri teased.  
Yurio whined.  
"Answer him, Yurio." Viktor scolded, pushing his fingers harshly against Yurio's prostate.  
"F-Fuck yes!!" Yurio moaned out, "P-Please, Vitya, fuck me!! I need your hard cock fucking me raw!" Yurio begged. The Platinum-Blond groaned, quickly pulling his fingers from his youngest lover's ass, and replaced it with his fat cock. Viktor groaned as he slowly thrust into the younger Russian's tight ass, enticing loud squeals of pleasure from Yurio. Yuuri moaned and palmed himself through his sweats, finally pushing them down and pressing his hard cock at Yurio's lips. Yurio kept his mouth clamped shut, not letting Yuuri face-fuck him.  
"Yurio. I swear if you don't suck my cock right now I'll make Viktor stop fucking your tight little ass and you won't cum for a month." Yuuri said sternly. Yurio felt Viktor slap his ass four times, each time unforgiving.  
"B-Blyad!" Yurio yelled.  
"Let Yuuri fuck your mouth, Kotyonok." Viktor said curtly. The smaller Russian groaned as Viktor hit his prostate dead on, ad opened his mouth letting Yuuri in. Yuuri went straight to fucking his younger lover's throat, moaning loudly. Yurio moaned like a whore around Yuuri's cock, his back arching.  
"That's right, take my cock like the little slut you are, Yura.." The Japanese man groaned. Meanwhile, Viktor pounded into Yurio's ass, aiming for his prostate with each thrust. Yuuri came down Yurio's throat with a moan.  
"P-Please, Vitya!! I have to cum s-so badly!!" Yurio whined, tears brimming his eyes.  
"Alright Kotyonok, you can cum now." Viktor said softly, and Yuuri took off the cock ring with a smile. Yurio came with a scream, as Viktor rammed into his prostate. He'd have bruises on his ass tomorrow from how hard Viktor was fucking him.  
"Y-Yuri!" Viktor moaned and came, coating Yurio's insides. Yurio collapsed onto his stomach, Viktor leaning back.  
"How do you feel, Yura?" Yuuri asked.  
"Sore.."  
"Need water? Vodka?" Viktor asked. Yurio shook his head 'no.' Viktor made a noise of understadning, and picked his youngest lover up, and Yurio had no complaints this time. Yuuri followed close behind, leaning on Viktor. The eldest led them to the bedroom, where they lay down together, cuddling. They watched movies together, falling asleep entwined with eachother.  
c=


End file.
